I Can't?
by Katsukatsu
Summary: Masih adakah harapan untukku? Untuk memilikimu kembali. Untuk mencintaimu kembali. Biarkan aku menjadi cahaya penerang jalanmu. Aku ingin kau kembali. Amnesia!Kuroko, OOC!Akashi OOC!Kuroko. Angst, hurt/comfort, family. AkaKuro (kemungkinan) pairing lain menyusul


I can't ?

.

.

Kurobas is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and I owns nothing and the story of this fanfic naturally belongs to me.

.

.

AU! OOC, gaje, fanfic ga pake plot hanya mengandalkan ide yang lewat begitu saja, BL, AkaKuro, typo

.

.

Please enjoy

* * *

Aku tak bisa memilikimu.

Aku tak bisa mencintaimu.

Aku tak bisa melindungimu.

Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu.

Aku tak bisa merengkuhmu ketika kau sedang sedih.

Aku tak bisa...

~I can't?~

Lagi, pemuda itu memojokkan dirinya. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya sebulan yang lalu, dan penyakit baru yang dideritanya membuat dirinya mengisolasi diri dari orang-orang. Kecuali dokter atau suster yang datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Lagi, pemuda berambut warna semerah darah itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mengetuk pintu pelan. Tak ada jawaban ataupun teriakan dari dalam. Dia membuka pintu kamar berwarna putih itu dengan pelan.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang memojokkan dirinya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Tangannya yang melindungi kepalanya itu bergetar. Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali? Aku membencimu... aku tak mengenalmu... kumohon, pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tak ingin kau yang tiap hari datang ke kamar ini dan memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau...

"Tetsuya, ini aku. Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou. Sudah berapa kali dirinya mendengar nama itu? Puluhan? Ratusan? Atau bahkan ribuan kali? "A...aku.. tak... menge...nalmu..." Bahkan suaranya pun bergetar. Tidak, dia tidak menangis. Dia takut.

Aku tak menyukaimu... aku benci matamu... rambutmu... yang berwarna merah... mengingatkanku pada hari itu.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menyakitimu, Tetsuya. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Sudah sebulan kau berada di rumah sakit dan lihatlah badanmu. Kau begitu kurus dan kau harus makan teratur,"

Pergi... pergi...

"Tetsuya..."

PERGI!

"PERGILAH! AKU TAK MENGENALMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! KENAPA HARUS KAU?!" Tidak, kau hanya takut. Kau mengingat diriku. Tetapi itu di masa lalu. Dirimu yang sekarang, entah kenapa begitu membenciku.

"Aku... menginginkan okaa-san dan otou-san yang kembali... bukan dirimu! Pergi!"

Mereka sudah tiada, Tetsuya. Sadarlah.

"Mereka sudah tiada, Tetsuya,"

Ah, dirinya membuat suatu kesalahan.

"Otou-san... okaa-san...? Mereka... meninggalkanku..."

Suara tawa tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulut pemuda dengan surai biru itu. "Kau berbohong 'kan? Katakan, kau berbohong BUKAN?!" Teriaknya begitu depresi lalu mengambil benda berwarna hitam dari atas meja dan mengarahkannya ke lehernya.

"TETSUYA!"

Dia memulai menggorok lehernya yang berwarna putih pucat itu.

"TETSUYA! HENTIKAN!"

~I Can't ?~

"Untuk sementara ini, mungkin lebih baik kau tak menjenguknya terlebih dahulu, Akashi-kun," ujar seorang dokter paruh baya itu sambil memasukkan pennya ke saku jas putihnya. "Kuroko-kun... masih trauma. Padahal sudah sebulan sejak kecelakaan itu, dan ditambah kau mengingatkannya akan orang tuanya..." Akashi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih.

"Maaf... Midorima-san, aku-" "Sudahlah, Akashi-kun, tak apa, istirahatlah yang cukup, jika keadaan Kuroko-kun telah membaik, kau akan kuhubungi." Ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berpamitan.

Usahanya gagal. Kenyataan begitu kejam. Kuroko Tetsuya tak lagi mengenalnya. Dunianya hampa. Tak ada lagi keluarganya yang tinggal bersamanya. Dia sebatang kara. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merasa dirinya tak memiliki harapan, masa depan dan sendirian.

"Karena aku... Tetsuya hampir membunuh dirinya."

-Flashback

"TETSUYA! HENTIKAN!"

BRAK

"Kuroko-san! Jangan!" Ujar sang suster sambil menarik gunting berwarna hitam itu dari Kuroko. Akashi memegang kedua tangan Kuroko. Pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu memberontak.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Akashi. Dirinya melihat wajah pemuda mungil itu. Tatapan matanya, begitu kosong. Tatapan seseorang yang benar-benar telah putus asa akan hidupnya.

"Kuroko-kun!" Teriak dari sang dokter yang baru saja datang.

"Akashi-kun, tunggulah di luar!" Tanpa membantah, Akashi menurut. Memang seperti bukan dirinya saja disuruh langsung menurut, tetapi untuk Kuroko, akan dia lakukan. Ini salahnya. Dia tahu jika mengungkit masalah orang tuanya, Kuroko akan seperti itu. Tetapi karena terbawa emosi, dia mengungkit masalah itu. Orang tuamu itu bagaikan kata-kata maut bagi Kuroko.

Pemuda dengan surai crimson itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Darimana gunting itu berasal? Apakah memang di sana sejak awal? Jika memang di sana sejak awal, siapa yang membawanya?

Ahhh... semua ini membuatnya pusing saja.

-Present

"Aku pulang." Ujar Akashi sambil melepas sepatunya dan memberikan jaketnya pada seorang maid yang menunggu kedatangan sang tuan muda. "Sei-chan! Bagaimana keadaan Kuro-chan?" Tanya sang nyonya besar keluarga Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu menghela nafas. "Hari ini, aku membuat suatu kesalahan". Sang nyonya besar langsung memasang raut sedih lalu mengusap pelan surai merah darah putra satu-satunya. "Kau... terbawa emosi lagi?" Yang ditanya mengangguk. Sang nyonya besar tersenyum sedih.

"Okaa-sama yakin, kau akan mengembalikan ingatan Kuroko kembali Sei-chan, otou-sama juga sama. Karena tidak hanya Sei-chan saja yang khawatir, kami juga khawatir." Sang nyonya besar memeluk putranya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sayang.

"Okaa-sama... aku ada permintaan."

~To be Continued

0o0o0o0o0

Orz malah nambah kerjaan... promise ama 18 years aja belum selese *guling guling* saya memang author yang payah, ga bisa apdet chapter terbaru dua fanfic itu cepet2. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul pas mau tidur abis nonton anime Ao Haru Ride (salahkan nee-san saya yang saat ini maniak dengan kamisama hajimemashita dan saya sama sekali ga terlalu suka baca manga atau nonton anime shoujo akhir2 ini kecuali nyari ide buat fanfic :v /kokcurcol) tolong reviewnya di kotak review di bawah! Terima kasih telah membaca~~

Oya, yang mau follow ig saya, unamenya sama hanya saja u nya jadi dua, jadinya katsukatsuu (isinya gambar si /stoppromosinya)

Katsu


End file.
